


Forward Momentum

by Aieika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hanji's gender is complicated, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, S&M, Slow Build, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieika/pseuds/Aieika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farther and faster you go, the harder it is to stop. </p><p>Levi both loves and hates being in control, and so he compromises. Levi had not accounted for the force of momentum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic and it is fully outlined. There should be a post at least once every two weeks on Sunday, depending on how life is going. Please enjoy the prologue!
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please be sure to let me know!

**Prologue**

The room was quiet except for the tapping of keyboards when Eren walked into the office. Considering that the group in question that shared the office all had very different personalities, the quiet was sort of disconcerting. Really the quiet only could mean one thing; Mr. Heichou was in a piss-poor mood this morning.

Petra looked up from her work pausing briefly to give him an attempt at a reassuring smile. It didn’t really look all that reassuring. However, unlike every other person in this office, Eren Jaeger was not secretly ( or publicly) afraid of Levi Heichou. Eren had been his personal secretary for nearly a year now, and he knew that Heichou cared more about his employees then he let on.

It was the little things that he did that often went unnoticed by his extreme temper and harsh exterior. Mr. Heichou always made sure that if time was requested off it would be granted, even when he complained and got snappy about it. If one of his employee's had a small cold or other ailment, tea that was meant to help with that ailment turned up on their desk.

Levi Heichou was one of the three executive officers in Wings of Freedom Corp. In fact, Mr. Heichou along with Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe had started the company when they were in undergrad together. Erwin had lost his arm in the military. Hanji had been going for her degree in medicine before they had met, but she switched to bio-engineering during the course of their project of getting Erwin a newer, better arm. Zoe was currently the head of development and research in the company, having designed several arms herself, not to mention her ground breaking research in neural-mechanical reconstruction.

Mr. Smith was head of the public relations portion of the company. He was the one that dealt with the living, breathing humans who were either interested in investing the project, or buying products from the company. Smith was a people person, not to mention a poster boy of the business. It was his face that was associated most with the company. He was handsome, with a calm clear voice, and a charismatic personality. Ms. Zoe was too eccentric and on occasion too insane for being in the spotlight at all times and Heichou was… Heichou.

Levi Heichou was every bit the ruthless business man and he did not _do_ social protocols. He was crude, rude, and didn’t put up with bullshit. He was extremely blunt and extremely cutthroat when it came down to business. He had a temper, and if looks could kill, his glare would have been considered a weapon of mass destruction and outlawed in outer space.

Eren had never seen Heichou as a bad person, and he was only a little scary sometimes. He had been a thug when he was a teenager, and was physically ridiculously strong, despite being only standing at five foot, three inches. Anyone would be intimidated by that when said person was glaring death and destruction in your direction.

Mr. Heichou, Eren had long since come to realize, was actually a remarkably good person. It was Heichou that had back when they were all poor college students put together all of the kick start programs, applied for all of the grants, and did all of the fundraising for the prototyping of the arm that they had been building for Mr. Smith. Mr. Heichou had gone to business school. He had originally only wanted to be an accountant, but out of the three of them, Heichou had the only real grasp of finaces and marketing. He understood business, money, and the world they lived in. Although Heichou was the only one keeping the company making profit as both Ms. Zoe and Mr. Smith were bleeding hearts that would probably let the company go under by offering by far too many free or un-cost effective services, he also spent more time than most people realized personally filling out financial assistance applications for those in need of prosthetics but had no health insurance, or not enough. Not to mention he also had his own non-profit organization working on helping child war refugees who needed the prosthetics.

Eren also suspected Heichou personally funded several people himself on his own dime. Heichou was now ridiculously wealthy since he owned a good part of this multi-billion dollar company himself, and despite what he says about bleeding hearts in a major corporation leading to hundreds being out of work and hungry, he was a closet bleeding heart himself, doing everything in his power to make sure that he could keep as many employees in the company as possible, as well as help as many people out as he could.

Levi Heichou was also hot as fuck.

Eren thought this every time he walked through the door that led from the common office into Mr. Heichou’s personal office. Steel gray eyes, angular face, and beautiful voice, even when he was yelling into his phone, which he was currently doing.

Eren didn’t dwell to long looking and instead made it over to his desk right next to the door and began putting his things away and booting up his computer.

Working in close proximity with Mr. Heichou was not nearly as awful as everyone seemed to think. His best friend Armin was terrified of the man. It was a good thing that Armin was into robotics and didn’t need to deal with Heichou at all.

Mr. Heichou rarely ever directed his anger at Eren, and when he did, it was because Eren had done something stupid. Sure he was harsh and blunt, but he wasn't deliberately mean. Most of the secretaries that came before Eren had taken things that Heichou had said the wrong way. Eren was the type of person that would fight back when he felt like he was being treated unfairly, and Mr. Heichou respected that a lot. Eren learned that if Heichou snapped at him more harshly then he should that a simple "fuck off" would have Heichou muttering about how finally he had someone that had a pair.

He began to work answering emails, answering phone calls on his headset and taking messages when necessary. Heichou had stopped yelling, but he had been on the phone constantly until he finally hung up around noon. Without ceremony he stood up and walked out of the office. He almost always had lunch with Ms. Zoe, Mr. Smith, or both. If he wasn’t going to meet with them for lunch he usually didn’t bother at all. Eren continued working as usual, musing about what he was going to do that evening when his personal cell phone buzzed.

Not very many people texted him during the day, as they all his friends either had their own job, or were afraid of his boss.  Eren knew that Mr. Heichou had no problem with the occasional personal phone call or text message as long as it wasn't a constant occurance, but most of the friends that would text him thought that Heichou might murder him on a bad day.

He quickly looked at the message and smiled.

_May I please come over tonight? It’s been rough today_.

His sub could be so cute sometimes. Eren didn’t advertise it much, but he was really into BDSM, and he was a Dom that was into a very peculiar type of person. So he responded:

_Well it will be rough tonight too._

He smiled again when he thought about how his sub was trying to stop from fidgeting openly. That answer was as good as a yes.

Mr. Heichou walked through the door not long after, picking up the handwritten phone messages that Eren had taken while he had been preoccupied and setting down a white To-go box in front of him. Heichou went back to his desk and began to type furiously on something on the keyboard occasionally picking up the phone to make a quick call.

Eren opened up the box and took a bite out of the sandwich he had been brought. Mr. Heichou typically did that when he was pissed off and wanted to make some sort of peace offering for making the office so unpleasant to be in. Eren doubted that Mr. Heichou would talk to him for the rest of the shift, which was actually somewhat disappointing. Heichou was actually really funny once you got past his harsh tone and blunt personality.

Eren sighed. Oh well. At least he was going to get laid tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren went straight home after work. It wasn’t one of his gym days, and he wanted to make something other than freezer food for dinner, especially since he was going to have a guest tonight.

Armin called him and when he had picked up he had to explain to him that he had actually already made some plans for the night.

Eren always had to be really careful about who he told what too. He and his sub were not in a romantic relationship and his sub did not want people knowing anything about their sex life, not that he might not want to become romantic with this particular sub. He let his sub be in control of how personal their relationship got, and his sub could be pretty squeamish when it came to intimacy, which was actually a bit ironic if Eren was honest with himself. He didn't push however. 

He was still on the phone when there was a knock on the door.

“Anyway Armin, I gotta go. How about we do something tomorrow? It’s not like we both _don’t_ have the day off tomorrow… Uh-huh… Yeah… Talk to you later… Bye.” He hung up his cell as he opened the door.

Eren smirked putting his hand on the door frame and cocking his head slightly, making sure to glance down with his eyes instead of bending his neck to look at the smaller person before him.

"Hey Levi..."


	2. Fall Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months before the prologue, Levi has to let go in order to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Mikasa/Levi (see tags) it will be the only one and this is the reason that I chose not to use Levi's cannon last name (that and this fic was in the process of being written long before that chapter came out so bare with me) hints at Levi's past.
> 
> It is smutty but not too smutty I think. This chapter is important because it sets up the relationship between Eren and Levi. 
> 
> Please note that this chapter takes place SIX MONTHS BEFORE the prologue.

**_six months earlier_ **

Levi woke up with a start. The dreams that he had were always vivid, and always bloody. He pulled himself from the tangle of sheets, and winced at the sweat that had layered on his skin. He would need to change the sheets as soon as he was out of the shower.

His morning shower was his favorite part of the day. The shower worked to wash away the filth that had accumulated over the night and the sting of the dreams that plagued him regularly. It worked to ease his muscles, and calm his mind.

When he stepped out of the shower he wasted no time drying off and pulling out his hair dryer. He may love showers, but he hated being cold, and the water was already starting to chill his skin, even in the humid bathroom.

Blowing the mirror's fog away with the dryer he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror. If he was honest he looked like shit. Dark bags under his eyes, his skin pale and colorless, and the stubble that cursed his face when he woke up. The stubble he could get rid of.

After shaving, he went out to his room not even bothering with a towel wrapped around his waist. He caught his movement in his full length mirror and smirked a little. His face might look like crap but he liked what he saw where no one else could see. He turned to look at his back to see the red welts from a riding crop handled by an expert Dom. No blood, no marks where he couldn't hide, and no strings attached.

Part of him was very ashamed that he couldn't ... but it didn't matter, he was the way he was, and he had finally found something that made him feel good, he wasn't about to let it up.

Levi got dressed, changed the sheets, and headed to work not even bothering that he really didn't need to be there for at least another two hours.

He was sitting in his office when Eren Jaeger arrived to start his day.

Levi had to work at not lingering too long at looking at Jaeger. Jaeger had not really interested him much beyond a "he's cute" or "nice ass" when he first hired him. Jaeger was young, idealistic, and sometimes a little awkward. He was actually naturally rather adorable. Levi wasn't really all that into "adorable." Levi didn't really start noticing Jaeger as something other than simply nice to look at (and a damn good secretary, he did hire him for a reason after all) until nearly two months after he had hired him.

Levi had been in a foul mood and was failing at _not_ taking it out on the people around him. It hadn't even been any one thing in particular. He had had an awful dream that was worse then what was normal even for him, the hot water heater had broke in his house and he had to take a cold shower, some asshole and tried some legal shit for a stupid reason, AND half of his office was out with the goddamn plague leaving him with more work then he could actually handle.

Jaeger had made a minor mistake recording one of his phone messages. It was understandable, the guy on the other line had been Russian and refused to repeat information. However the detail that had been written incorrectly had almost caused him to have a panic attack.

When he finally got the matter straightened he had turned to Jaeger and started ripping him a new one, somewhere in the back of his mind regretting that he was probably about to lose the hardest working secretary he had ever had, but in the part of his brain that was functioning on too little sleep, he didn't care. Someone must have dropped something outside because it was loud and he was in the process to go out there and kill whoever was the fool to drop something and startle him when suddenly he had two hands on his shoulders and he was fucking _pushed_ backwards. No one had tried something like that on him in _years_ and he had been taken completely by surprise, which was the only reason he suddenly was in his chair instead of standing and up in Jaeger's face.

Levi had just been about to protest when Jaeger suddenly had both hands on the arm rests and he was leaning down and getting into _Levi's_ space and his eyes- Oh goddamn-fuck-me-now his eyes were angry and passionate and so goddamn hot that Levi had the sudden urge to submit to him then and there. Levi had never met someone outside of the BDSM community that was willing to take control of him like that. It took him a moment to realize that Jaeger was speaking.

"...understand? I get you're pissed, I get you're in desperate need to hurt something, and I really don't fucking care if you yell at me, or whatever, I can fucking take it, but you need to calm the fuck down because if you go out there right now you are going to hurt someone and regret it later."

_Hurt someone and regret it later._ Levi deflated so fast that he felt like he couldn't move. Levi really didn't _want_ to hurt anyone. His head hit the back of the chair and he closed his eyes. He was so ashamed of his behavior. He had not had that bad of a temper tantrum in two years, and even then he had taken it out on a punching bag, making his knuckles bleed in the process. This had hit at work. He should have left hours ago and dealt with it where he couldn't hurt anyone else. God he had been a complete fool.

He felt Jaeger leave his position above him, and figured that this might be the last time he saw his secretary. Then he felt something in his hand. He looked down and found that Jaeger had pushed something like clay into his hand. He looked up confused and Jaeger blushed a little and looked to the side.

"After mom died I was really angry. I did a lot of things that I regret now. That is an artist Eraser. My sister gave me my first one. Sometimes I squeeze it, but the best part about it is really kind of stupid and sentimental and all that shit you hate. I write down all the reason's I'm angry and then erase them. You always have a fresh place so it doesn't feel like the eraser is getting dirty with all of your mistakes. It is always fresh. You can keep it, try it out. Maybe it will help," he said taking a step back. Jaeger gave one last look and then turned and walked back to his desk. He put on his head set and answered a call and he sounded like nothing had happened.

"Levi Heichou's office, how may I assist you..."

Jaeger was now not afraid to tell him to back off when he felt like Levi was being unfair or unreasonable. Levi respected that more than anything and he was pretty sure that now they had a good working relationship. That incident had been over four months ago now and Jaeger was still there, sitting at his desk and hard at work. The only difference is that now Levi had a bit of a crush on the kid. Levi wasn't even sure if Jaeger was into men at all, and if he was if he would be willing to make Levi scream.

Levi couldn't bring himself to Top, and he had given up on attempts at Romantic relationships. Levi had a very long list of insecurities and baggage. He liked being controlled in the bedroom but he had spent most of his life getting to the point that he was never going to be dependent or forced into anything ever again. He was physically very strong and as far as finances go, he held almost all of the power. He could not bring himself to have power sexually. He had almost completely given up on the idea of sex with women. It wasn't that he was not sexually attracted to women. Levi was firmly bi-sexual, but the idea of penetrating someone... He could not shake the fear that he was coercing consent even when he logically knew fuck well he wasn't. BDSM didn't require penetration.

Levi had the worst sort of first time sexual experiences; things that happened to him that he _never_ wanted to do to anyone else. He liked it rough by nature and he supposed that is why he continued on in some really abusive relationships when he was young. He had finally accepted that in his twenties and instead of being celibate he was now strictly a sub... and still in the official closet about his attraction towards men. He couldn't bring himself to be in a real relationship because outside the bedroom he had power, and although he loved being in control of his life, he couldn't stand being in control of someone else's.

Levi was glad that he had a play date tonight because he was feeling horny and his secretary was all kinds of hot while he was glaring at the computer screen at some email he had gotten from some shithead that had decided to be rude to him.

 

* * *

 

Levi cry was muffled against the slick heat against his mouth. That last strike had hit in the perfect spot on his back. His hands were tied behind his back with a single loop going through his elbows and around the front of his body keeping them to his side so that his back was completely exposed. Normally he would be face down or kneeling on the ground or facing away from his lovely tormentor, but right now he was facing them and _loving_ it.

They rarely actually got sexually _close_ in these play dates. He looked up at the woman he was currently eating out.

Mikasa Ackerman was an artist.

She knew exactly where to put the marks to be the most aesthetically pleasing, knew how to play his nerves like an instrument. He nearly always had a remote control vibrator shoved up his ass during these encounters which she would use when- ( _oh God so fucking **good)**_ she felt like tormenting him just all the bit more. Mikasa rarely ever let him help her get off. Mikasa was a lesbian, and although she could care less who she was Doming, she did not have sex with her male subs. That was the reason that Levi could play around with her. Mikasa had boundaries that complimented his, he just knew that these encounters probably wouldn't last much longer between the two of them. Mikasa was getting really close to one of her other subs and it was only a matter of time before they started dating officially. Mikasa might have multiple partners while single, but once she was in a relationship she was _in a relationship_ and she dropped all of her sides.

Levi was only disappointed because he knew that he would have to find a new Dom. Mikasa and him were pretty good friends and he was really happy for her. He was pretty sure that was the only reason he was being allowed to touch her pussy tonight. He would take whatever Mikasa would give him. Mikasa was one of the only people besides Erwin and Hanji that knew the _reasons_ behind his sexual ticks. He ran his tongue along her clit just to hear her breath hitch a little knowing that she would strike him just right for it and he was not disappointed.  

By this point he was close, and apparently so was she. Her grip in his hair tightened and his head was forced into her cunt harshly, the vibrator was suddenly turned on to the highest setting perfectly placed to give his prostrate the time of his life and he was screaming against her cunt, cuming to the vibrator and the taste of her juices flowing into his mouth as she came as well, an event that he could count on one hand being allowed to witness.

After came his favorite part.

Mikasa had been sitting on her bed with Levi kneeling between her legs on the floor. She bent over and pulled the single string that allowed the entirety of his bondage slip off and then she got her arms under his pits and easily hoisted him up onto the bed with her. Mikasa was hella strong, small though he was, he was _not_ light.

Although he was always nude and vulnerable for these sorts of encounters with her, she was rarely ever exposed completely. Today was different and she was completely naked. She always allowed him to rest his head on her breast to hear her heartbeat after and he was pleased to hear it racing a bit as she came down from her high. He gently thumbed over smooth skin and enjoyed it knowing that this would be the last time for a very long time... if ever at all. This relationship Mikasa was looking into looked like it could be serious. Levi appreciated this as the treat it was to be allowed to enjoy a women's body without feeling like he was a threat to it. It was hard to feel like you were forcing Mikasa to do anything when she was capable of ripping apart a man with her bare hands. Levi _might_ have been able to penetrate her if she wanted it. She didn't and Levi was no worse off now than he would be otherwise so he really didn't mind.

He also appreciated that Mikasa didn't beat around the bush.

"There's a Dom I want you to meet," she said without preamble, not minding at all that Levi was currently stroking her side and hips gently.

"Oh? I take it you and Annie are going to actually get together officially then?" Levi asked. He liked Annie. Her and Mikasa were actually rather perfect for each other.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad," Levi said gently nuzzling her breast with his nose.

"Anyway, instead of our usual scheduled play date I was thinking that we could meet up for coffee and I can introduce you to him."

"Him?" Levi asked curious. He really didn't mind the gender but he was a little surprised. Mikasa didn't really like to form opinions about male Doms. It wasn't that Mikasa had anything against them, it was just that she realized that she wasn't male herself or into males so she didn't want to place judgment positive or negative when she was suggesting someone else to a sub that didn't work out with her.

"Yes. I think he would be really good for you. You are also just his type," Mikasa said, petting his hair affectionately the way he liked.

"It's not like you to suggest a guy," Levi replied lazily, tracing patterns into the outside of her thighs and hips.

"No, but I know this one pretty well."

"Really? Did he use to sub for you?"

"No. He's my brother."

"Your what?" Levi asked pulling back to actually look at her. He knew she had a brother. He knew she was ridiculously overprotective of him. He _didn't_ know that he was a Dom and into men. In fact he had never met her brother... Aaron? Was that his name?

"My brother. I know this is weird because I know I baby him, but he really likes his subs to be able to turn the table on him if they really wanted too. I usually don't like that, I mean what if he got hurt, but I trust you. I know that you are capable of taking me on in a fight, yet here we still are, I normally would not make that sexual risk." (Levi knew that Mikasa had been almost been captured by sex traffickers when she was nine, and had lost both parents during the event, there were reasons that they were friends and they had actually originally met in an online anonymous support group, meeting for real in the BDSM community). "However, I know you. I know that you would not sexually hurt my brother, even if you got angry. You might punch each other, he's got a temper too, but you wouldn't... you wouldn't hurt him the way you were hurt."

Levi closed his eyes. No he wouldn't.

Levi agreed to meet Mikasa's brother. As he was leaving he was startled when she grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth. That was a first, and Levi was sad to realize that this really was going to be the last time he would be Dominated by Mikasa.  


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is introduced to Eren. Things move forward from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is finally happening. 
> 
> Please note that Hanji's gender pronouns are all over the place. This is done on purpose. Hanji is the way Hanji is in regards to this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! There is even a bit of smut in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

Sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Mikasa's brother was a bit nerve-racking. He didn't let it show, but meeting a new Dom for the first time always left his with a mixture of anticipation and dread. There were good Dom's and bad Dom's and it was hard to tell which ones were which until after a trial run or two. Levi already had a list of boundaries for the first encounter or two in order to safely get to know this person in a BDSM setting.

Mikasa wasn't even bothering with conversation. She knew him well enough to know that he only looked calm. Mikasa was drawing something in her sketchbook, which normally would have interested Levi. Mikasa was an amazing professional artist. It was only because of a drop in interest in local artists that caused her to have to supplement her income working at the local sex shop.

Levi put his hand in his pocket and worried at the artist eraser he kept there. Jaeger had been right, it did help. Mikasa was using one as well, and she had begun to squeeze it as she thought about her sketch.

Levi's back was to the door on purpose. He knew that he would not be able to stop looking at the door every time someone entered the shop. He did not want to look _too_ needy... at least not _yet._ Mikasa seemed to think that this one was a potentially long term contract. Levi hoped she was right, he loved routine and switching up Dom's was not one of his favorite things to do.

The door jingled. Mikasa looked up and actually smiled warmly at whoever walked in. Mikasa didn't smile often. Levi resisted the urge to look.

Her brother walked over passing him and instead plopping into the seat next to Mikasa across from him. It was obvious that he had not taken a look at him either because the look of shocked recognition passed on his face the same moment that he felt it. _Holy shit that's my secretary_!

They stared at each other for a moment in complete silence before Mikasa broke in, "Well I was going to introduce you but it looks like you already know each other." She was completely calm, as though two people shocked into dumb silence was completely normal.

Levi managed to recover first if only from sheer force of stupid will power.

"So... you're a Dom," he stated deadpanned.

"Yeah... and you are a-a-"

"Sub," Levi finished for him.

"Huh," Jaeger said looking a bit thoughtful. "I guess it makes sense."

Levi shot him a look. "What do you mean it "makes sense"?"

"Well," Eren began, "lots of people with high power jobs want a place in their lives where they can drop it. BDSM allows for a safe and private encounter for them to allow someone else to take charge."

Levi hummed. That had been a good answer and told him that Eren probably knew what he was doing as a Dom. Part of being a good Dom is being able to read people, and if Eren thinks about why someone like him would be a submissive, then he probably would pay attention to the encounters themselves.

Mikasa took the moment to stand up. "Well if you guys already know each other, then I guess the only thing left is the details. I'll leave you two to it." Levi almost wanted to call her back but didn't. He was more than capable of handling this situation on his own... probably.

"So," Eren said after she walked out, "do you actually want to try this? Or would we be better off walking away?"

"I honestly don't know," Levi said honestly. He figured Eren deserved that much. "Part of me thinks it is a bad idea to mess around with my subordinate. However I really trust Mikasa and she seems to think that we would mesh well together."

"So what do you want to do?"

Levi thought about that. What did he want to do? For one, Eren was being very tactful, giving him the option to back out without directly saying what he himself wanted. He liked that, it would mean that Eren would probably be open to his "outside" stipulations with the whole situation. He would have to discuss the details, but really, he needed time to think and talk it over with people that he trusted.

"What I would like is time to think it over. Can I-" he faltered, suddenly really nervous, "can I call you when I decide?"

"Yeah sure," Eren agreed easily, "You have my personal cell number right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I guess it goes without saying that we pretend this conversation never happened, right? At least while we are in the office?" Eren asked.

"That would be for the best."

"Awesome. Take your time. If I don't pick up I will call you back as soon as I can, so make sure you call from a number you don't mind getting a response from."

 

* * *

 

Levi had called Hanji and Erwin as soon as he made it back to his car from his meeting with Eren. They had agreed to meet up with him at Hanji's. Luckily neither of them were busy that evening. When he arrived Hanji was already pouring wine into three glasses.

Hanji was as eccentric as they came, she couldn't stand large living spaces so she had crammed herself into an apartment. Crammed only because although it was a high-rise and luxurious complex with four bedrooms, a full kitchen, spacious living room and two bathrooms, it was over crowded with things. She didn't bother with a couch and instead had her bedroom in the living room. The bedrooms were taken up by an office, a home machine shop, a library, and past experiments that could "still be useful someday." Levi was used to her odd living habits so he took off his shoes and plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs she kept in front of the tv.

Hanji, of course, prattled on about the different experiments she was working on. It was soothing to listen too because it was normal. Thinking about having sexual relations with his secretary was not normal. 

It was also Hanji's way of not asking until Erwin showed up. Hanji was curious about just about everything, and it took real effort for her to not ask before he was ready. They knew him well enough to know that he only wanted to say what he had to say once.

Hanji and Erwin were his two closest friends. It had been that had given him the strength to leave a truly abusive relationship with a man. Hanji was into experimentation and so they had tried out being in a three way relationship. Levi was smug to note that he was Erwin's only male partner. It hadn't worked out between them, their interests were too different. Erwin was actually straight, and although he was willing to experiment and try it with Levi, it never really became a thing they did regularly. Hanji, who was interesting because although biologically a woman,  they didn't really care about gender at all. Hanji didn't even really care what pronouns were used in their case. Hanji chose to be "female" only because she thought that the team needed one. In private conversations the pronouns used for Hanji were all over the place going from gender neutral to gender specific. Hanji answered to them all liking that he pushed out from both the norms of society AND the "socially correct" norms. Hanji was of the opinion that what she was called was his business, not some "social justice wannabe."

Levi didn't mind Hanji pegging him, but she really wanted to get fucked once in a while and Levi just couldn't keep it up when faced with that prospect. Erwin had usually done that, but it made for an awkward relationship so eventually the sex fizzled out almost entirely.

Hanji was the one that turned him towards BDSM, and he never looked back after he started.

Finally Erwin arrived.

Erwin was a beautiful man. Levi caught himself thinking that every time he saw Erwin in casual clothing. He didn't bother to hide his prosthetic, wearing a short sleeve T-shirt under his zip-up hoodie. The arm itself was really _cool_. They had put a lot of research and development into the arm and Hanji had done some work with Robotics in it and Erwin could move it at nearly all of the joints as a human arm would move. The controls were in his mouth so he could maneuver the arm with his teeth and jaw. He couldn't talk and work the arm at the same time though, and he had to manually switch the controls on or off with his real arm or he might accidentally swing at something when he tried to talk (there were some very unfortunate salt and pepper shakers that had been the latest victims of his last mess up). Because Erwin always tested Hanji's latest prototypes himself (some of the arms might be considered "dangerous"), he had a new arm every month. The three of them had what Hanji lovingly dubbed "arts and crafts night" where the three of them would get together with Erwin's latest arm and they would decorate it. Although he also always had an arm that was the official latest production model that had a stylized emblem of the company logo on the bicep (he got a new one of _those_ once a year) that he used for official press conferences and business meetings, he wore the prototypes most of the time. He chose to wear the prototype to any event involving children or teens to show that prosthetics can be a means to show off individuality and how cool having a fake arm could be.

This time his arm had been painted to look like skin but with pieces missing and under the would be "skin" were painted images of gears and machinery, emphasizing the mechanical nature of the limb. Erwin relaxed into the bean bag chair next to Hanji and accepted the glass of wine from them. His broad shoulders and striking face made for a great first impression. Levi wished that Erwin was at least bi. He wasn't interested in going into a real relationship with him (or anyone for that matter), but they were the type of friends that could have a causal fuck and it not be a big deal. The last time the three of them got shit-faced together there had certainly been some making-out, groping, and possibly some dry humping. The details were all a little fuzzy.     

They didn't get to the reason behind their gathering right away. They chatted about stupid things and gossiped like a bunch of old ladies for a while. Then, after three glasses of wine, the topic turned to Levi and his current issue.

"So Leeeeeeviiiii," Hanji said in an almost playful tone, "you gonna tell mommy and daddy what naughty thing you've done now?"

"Mommy and daddy huh?" Levi snorted, "out of all of my kinks, that is actually one that I _don't_ have."

"Now, now, baby," Hanji playfully scolded, "you are avoiding telling us what naughtiness you have gotten up to."

"Or what she means to say," Erwin chimed in, "is that you are avoiding the subject."

"Believe me I know _daddy_ ," Levi muttered.

"So what's troubling you?" Erwin asked gently.

"Mikasa is dropping me as her sub."

"Oh? Do you need us to knife her for you?" Hanji asked almost to casually to not be completely serious.

"No. you don't. That isn't even the real issue here."

"Well then what's the problem sweetheart?" Hanji asked getting into Levi's personal space.

Levi simply put his palm to her forehead and pushed her back and she fell giggling back into her own bean bag chair. "Mikasa recommended a new Dom and I met him earlier today."

"Mikasa suggested a male Dom?" Hanji asked now really curious. Hanji was a leader in the BDSM community and so she knew just about everyone. "Who?"

"Her brother."

"Oh." Hanji said not really getting it and then " _OOOHHHHHH!"_

"Forgive me for not understanding," Erwin added in, "But I don't understand." Erwin wasn't into BDSM, and thus wasn't in the community. He preferred his sex to be more vanilla.

"Mikasa's brother is Eren Jaeger!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Eren Jaeger... Isn't that the name of-"

"My secretary."

"Ah. So I take it this is something you are considering actually pursuing?" Erwin asked thoughtfully.

"Well as cute as Eren is, I didn't think he was even your type, Dom or not." Hanji mused.

"I'd think that too if I didn't nearly get a hard-on every time the brat gets pissed at some rude fucker emailing him. The kid has eyes like _sin_. I swear the one time he glared at _me_ I almost creamed my pants and I was having one of my "episodes." And Mikasa suggested it. I've never known her to suggest someone without having a good reason to. Who knows? Jaeger might end up being a long term partner."

"So the issue is that you two work together then." Erwin mused.

"We work together, and that has never stopped us." Hanji pointed out. It was a valid point although the circumstances of the three of _them_ were different then between him and Jaeger. With Erwin and Hanji they were all equals. Levi was Eren's superior.

"So I guess I want to know if you guys think I should go for it, or if I should just not open this potential can of worms."

"Well!" Hanji suddenly looked a little too enthusiastic. "If we don't take risks there can be no reward! Eren is relatively new to this particular community but I have heard good things from the one in his college town."

"What have you heard about him?" Now Levi was curious. If he was going to go into something with his secretary, he needed to have more information about what the potential _benefits_ could be. he knew the risks.

"Eren can shift from a gentle and sweet young man into a real titan when he gets to the bedroom. He is pretty well known for his love of biting, and I hear he is amazing when it comes to finding the perfect places to do so. He is also really big into aftercare I hear. He likes to take on subs that are stronger than him. Probably because he feel that everyone needs someone to take care of them and he is not afraid of being the one to do so. Everyone wants the cute and adorable subs. He wants the subs that could break him in half if they wanted too."

Levi liked the idea of being with a true biter. Not everyone knew how to do it properly. He was also probably sold when Hanji said the words "big into aftercare." Not even Hanji or Erwin knew that aftercare was his favorite part. He loved being manhandled, don't get him wrong, but he also loved being taken care of and spoiled a little. He was probably a closet romantic on the inside. Levi wanted to be cuddled and petted and protected. BDSM in its' entirety made him feel taken care of; aftercare made him feel cared _for_. Nearly all Dom's did aftercare to some extent. Some more than others. Levi thought that with Eren's ability to switch from being sweet to being dominating and then back again would make for some interesting dynamics in the bedroom.

"Well I suggest you be careful and let Mr. Jaeger know the boundaries between personal affairs and public ones." Erwin put in, his concern evident, but not enough to dismiss the idea entirely.

"I'll see how he behaves tomorrow at work. He said that he planned on pretending nothing was happening. If he does well then I will let him know I'd be willing for some trial encounters. Simple scenes without any real sexual contact. If everything goes well and we can balance between play and work then I will go forward from there."

"Sounds good." Erwin said smiling.

"Well that's dandy. Let's drink. You guys are gonna crash here right?"

"Right." Both Erwin and Levi agreed.  


* * *

 

Waking up after spending the night at Hanji's house was always an affair. Levi woke up first and cursed the fact that he really needed to pee, but there was really no safe way out of the tangle that was the sheets and the three of them.

Hanji slept like she was dead, not waking up for anything but a very particular song that played on her phone alarm (and he really didn't want to have to wait for Aaron Carter's _I Want Candy_ to play before he could release himself from this prison.)

Erwin didn't sleep as deeply, but he was so cute asleep that it seemed like a crime to wake him up. His hair was tousled, his shirt was bunched up showing off his abs, and he had a bit of drool. Normally Levi thought drool was gross, but Erwin was usually so perfectly and effortlessly attractive that it was fun to see him look so childish.

It took a good fifteen minutes while Levi did his best impersonation of a ferret to wiggle out of the sheets. He then went straight to the bathroom to relieve himself. Grabbing some cleaning supplies from Hanji's rarely used cleaning closet, Levi disinfected and scrubbed Hanji's shower before grabbing a spare towel from the linen closet and beginning his shower.

Levi really shouldn't have been as startled as he was when the shower curtain was ripped open while he was still soaping up. Hanji barely even glanced at him before they stepped in, already completely naked, and still very much half asleep. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed the shampoo, deciding that if Hanji was going to invade his goddamn shower, she was going to get her hair properly washed for once. Hanji made no protest when Levi pushed down on her shoulders to get them on her knees so that he could actually reach the top of his head. He cursed Hanji being so much taller than him.

After finally snapping the hair tie that was practically glued to her head, giving up on pulling it out properly, he scrubbed her hair until he was sure that all the crude was out. He ignored her protests because during the process of her head being sanitized she finally woke up and she did not enjoy the attention her hair was getting.

Finally when both of them were clean to Levi's satisfaction, much to Hanji's chagrin, they got out of the shower. This time when he found himself, again, faced with someone unexpectedly in the bathroom, Erwin's face half covered with shaving cream, shirt off, and his prosthetic still missing, Levi didn't startle. The three of them had long since stopped being body shy around each other. Levi proceeded to dry off, shave himself, and then went to find the spare clothes be had hidden away in an unused drawer in the kitchen. (And the kitchen drawer was a perfectly logical place to store his extra clothes, Erwin had his in a large decorative vase that someone had gotten Hanji years ago.)

Levi didn't trust anything in Hanji's kitchen that wasn't alcoholic so he left as soon as he was dressed opting to go to a cafe to grab a muffin for breakfast as well as some coffee before he went to work.

Levi was a little nervous to face Jaeger at work. Not many people knew that Levi liked men at all, let alone was a submissive. He hoped that Jaeger could keep professional and act like they weren't maybe going to start having sex.

He ended up at the office later than usual. Jaeger was already seated in his usual place typing at his computer. Jaeger looked up and smiled the way he did every morning when he saw Levi. It was simple, a greeting, no hidden message, no knowing glance, just a normal smile. "Good morning, Mr. Heichou."

"Morning, Jaeger," Levi said nodding once and then proceeding to his desk determined to act just as normal as he was.

"Mr. Pixis called first thing this morning. Wanted to know if you were available for a meeting sometime next week."

"Am I available?" Levi asked knowing full well that Jaeger had already put it in his work schedule.

"Yep. You are going to be meeting with him at 10 o'clock am next Tuesday in his office."

"What does he want to meet about?"

"I sent you a detailed agenda via email already. I doubt you want the information twice," responded Jaeger. God Levi hoped that getting involved with him, casually or not, would not cause Jaeger to quit as his secretary. Jaeger was such a good hard worker and knew exactly how to handle Levi's work affairs.

"Great. Go make copies of the distribution report from last week. I need to discuss them with the others.

"Of course Mr. Heichou."

 

* * *

 

The day had gone perfectly. Jaeger had made no indication that there was anything going on. He acted just as professional as he always does. It was good enough of an act that Levi thought that it would be able to continue once they actually did try out some scenes together.

He was still really nervous about actually calling him though. He went straight to his personal gym when he got home and started to work out harder then he usually did. He was a bit of a mess once he was done and his muscles were burning a bit. He took a quick shower, ate dinner, and then, around eight o'clock, he realized that he just couldn't put it off. He had made his decision, and he was going to go for it.

Levi had made sure to put Jaeger's number into his personal cell phone. Levi was very particular on who got his personal cell number and he knew by calling with his personal phone, his secretary would have his personal number. Levi really hoped that Eren Jaeger wasn't secretly a creep.

Before he could lose his nerve, he pressed the call button on Eren's contact and waited. The phone rang once, twice, and then:

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Jaeger."

_"Oh, hey uh-"_

"You can call me Levi," realizing that if this was going to start, then Jaeger really should call him by his first name when they were on personal time.

_"Alright Levi. Sorry, I didn't recognize the number so I wasn't expecting it to be you."_

"Doesn't surprise me. This is my personal cell number. Don't give it out."

_"Wasn't planning on it."_

"Good. Anyways. I thought about this whole thing and..." Levi was usually wasn't this nervous when it came to things like this, but for some reason he got the feeling that this might turn into something. He might actually become friends with Jaeger.

 _"And?"_ Eren prompted him when it became clear that Levi had trailed off.

"And I would like to try it out."

_"Okay. And what are the boundaries?"_

"Well there is the obvious non-negotiable one that this whole thing is completely private. Mikasa obviously knows, Hanji and Erwin know. I'd like to keep it that way. I am even private on who I am with within the community itself. I mostly use it to meet people and learn about new techniques. I don't like my personal business spread. Since we see each other at work nearly every day, we will need to be very careful about our interactions."

_"Alright. Then I am going to save your personal number apart from you work numbers."_

"That's not a bad plan, Jaeger."

_"Call me Eren."_

"Very well."

_"So we have the boundaries between our private and public relationships. I am supposing that if you are okay with marks at all they need to not be visible."_

"I'm fine with marks, but you are right, they shouldn't be anywhere that can be seen. I suppose to start out I want there to be no real sexual contact between us. Underwear is fine, but let's not go to full nudity right off the bat. I want to see want to learn more about you as a Dom before I think I can trust you enough for sex. I can get a little squeamish when I don't know my partner."

_"Sounds fair. I was going to suggest that anyway. I don't like to rush into these sorts of things. I'd like to get to know what you like and what you don't before I try to push too hard. I suppose that I should mention that if you call me 'daddy' it will kill the mood. I don't do incest kinks."_

"Good. I've always found that creepy anyway."

 _"I am interested in what kind of kinks you have. I suppose we might want to "script" some scenes out. You_ do _like dirty talk, right?"_

"Yeah..." Levi really liked dirty talk. "I like humiliation as well."

_"Really? So if I tell you what a dirty little boy you are, and how slutty it would look when I watch my cock disappear down your pretty little throat, you'd like that?"_

Levi's entire body went ridged, all nerves leaving him in the wake of how horny he suddenly was. Eren's voice had dropped an octave, and was so sultry. Levi was already half hard, and Eren had just gotten out a single sentence.

"Y-Yes."

 _"I don't think you_ would _like it. I think you_ did _like it. So? You wanna hear what_ I _would like?"_

Levi recognized the consent question through his daze. Levi hadn't had phone sex in _years_ and was more than a little into the idea. Levi just didn't want to hear what Eren would _like_ though. Levi wanted to know what Eren wanted him to _do._

Levi responded accordingly he thought rather proud of his semi-attempt at logical coherency. "I want you to tell me what you would like me to do."

_"You want to know what I want you to do? Well sweetie, your gonna have to tell me where you are and what you are wearing. I want to leave as little to the imagination as possible."_

"I'm in my living room on the couch. I am wearing a pair of sweats and a T-shit."

_"Underwear?"_

"Boxer-briefs. Black if you want to know."

_"Good. Take of your shirt."_

Levi hurried to comply. He had to set the phone aside for a moment but he picked it up eagerly as soon as he completed his task. He was a little breathless and it came out when he said, "okay. It's off."

_"What a good boy. Use your free hand and toy with your chest and stomach. Don't be quiet about it either baby. I want to hear you."_

Levi did just that, letting out little gasps when he brushed his nipple or hit another sensitive place. He let out a little breathless moan when he barely brushed under the waistband of his own sweats imagining that Eren was here and touching him.

 _"Now baby, you got any lube nearby?_ "

"Y-Yeah." Levi said voice shaking from just this little bit alone. He remembered that he had a small bottle still stashed in the drawer next to the couch.

_"Good. Get it out and ready, but don't use it yet."_

He did so and then went back to playing with his own chest, letting out a little whimper when he tweaked his nipple just right.

 _"You got it ready?"_ Levi made a noise that he hoped sounded like affirmation, _"Good. Now let's get you out of those sweats."_ Levi tugged them down and kicked them off. He could do that with one hand. He made another noise to indicate he was done. " _Now play with your pretty thighs. you can do a bit of teasing under the hems, but don't you dare touch that dirty little cock of yours."_

"G-god, Eren. I am so hard right now. Please."

_"Please what?"_

"Please let me touch myself. Please. I n-need it."

 _"Well since you begged so nicely you little slut. Palm yourself through your boxers_ " Levi did so and the relief of finally getting so friction against where he needed it made his hips rut up without his permission causing a groan to escape his throat. _"Ha! Bet your already dripping for me."_ And that was true. Levi _was_ dripping. Pre-cum had already started to soak through his boxers.

_"You want my cock Levi? Want it all hard and shoved so far and so hard up your ass you won't be able walk straight?"_

"Oh god yes!"

 _"Good. Take off your boxers. They are starting to annoy me._ " Levi did so, hissing when his length was exposed to the cooler air of his house. He was so hard, and hot, and heavy. _"Now get a finger all nice and wet in your mouth."_ Levi did so, all the while pretending that he was sucking on Eren's hopefully bigger cock. He hummed around it happily. _"Now run it on your dick for me. "_ Levi hissed again, the cooling liquid on his heated flesh was almost too much. _"That was me licking your cock."_ Levi moaned. _"Lube up a couple of fingers, then play with your hole._ "

Levi did has he was told. In his haze, there was something he needed to know. "A-are you-?" Levi gasped as he began to tease the quivering muscles of his entrance.

_"Am I what baby?"_

Levi took a deep breath. "Are you t-touching yourself?"

Instead of answering Levi heard Eren openly groan as if he had just jerked himself just right. Levi didn't even think about it when suddenly he slipped two fingers into his own ass and cried out because he had surprised himself.

 _"What was that Levi?"_ Eren's voice was stern, commanding.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I couldn't _ah_ help it. It was just t-to God-damn h-HOT!"

_"Well I was going to let you touch your cock but I don't think you've earned it. You are instead going to finger fuck yourself until you see fucking **stars**_ **.** _Since you've been such a good little whore until now though, I won't make you wait to come."_

And Levi began to finger-fuck himself in earnest desperately reaching for his climax. He could hear Eren doing the same, groaning and grunting, and sounding so fucking hot. He pushed in three and then finally four fingers into himself, twisting them and curling them reaching for that perfect place and when he found it, he only had to press on it twice before he was coating his own stomach and thighs in cum. He was vaguely aware of Eren's long moan as he came as will. He collapsed onto the couch panting. That had been so fucking _good._

 _"So you doing anything tomorrow night?"_        


	4. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of Levi's past, we learn about Levi's office, and this is also the first official play-date between our two heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for homophobia, suicide, and mentions of rape. Levi's past is not warm and it is not fuzzy. 
> 
> Also this is the first play-date so it is a little smutty but not really porn. Also totally one of my personal kinks. 
> 
> Also there isn't a lot cannon about Gunther or Erd so they sort of got a back seat in this. Petra was hard to decide because she is totally BA in canon and I wanted that to continue.

Levi awoke yet again drenched in sweat. It had been a while since he had dreamed about _that_ time in his life. He almost wished that his dreams had been violent and bloody. Instead he had to relive his past in the worst possible way.

He still remembered the _looks_ : the disappointment, the disgust, and the rejection.

As if he wasn't already confused and in the middle of an identity crisis.

Levi had born and raised in a shitty little small town. His parents were every bit the God fearing hypocrites that are often associated with such places. He only really had two friends growing up; Isabel and Farlan. Levi got into a lot of trouble with them.

It was bad at home. His father was a self-righteous alcoholic, spending all his day talking about the sinners of the world while he spent all night in the bottle. They often didn't have money for food because his father would spend it on alcohol and status symbols. Levi had actually thought beatings were normal. His mother wasn't a bad person, really. She just... let everything happen... she was a good little submissive of the worst sort.

At least Levi knew where he got it from.

Levi had only been fifteen, had just started high school. Isabel and Farlan had been dating for a little more than a year. And then they came to him with a problem.

Turned out that they had tried having sex several times, but it was never... right. Levi liked girls. He knew that. He also sort of liked boys in the same way but never really wanted to say anything. He had told only Isabel about his confusion, and she had just smiled and told him that it was fine.

His mother was at her sisters in the next state over, and his father was at the bar. Levi's father had supposed to have been out until late. His father was never home early from the bar.

They were teenagers experimenting.

Levi had tried it with Isabel first and he had liked it. She had liked it. If his father had walked in on _that_ things wouldn't have happened the way they did, even with Farlan in the bedroom participating. It would have been _bad_ but not _the worst._

No, his father had walked in on him having sex with Farlan, and nothing else mattered.

His father had put Farlan in the hospital. Beat him up so bad that he spent three days unconscious.

Both Levi and Isabel had tried to protect Farlan, but they were both so much smaller than his father. Isabel had been thrown into his mirror and the broken glass had left several deep gashes in her side, as well as numerous smaller scratches.

Levi had ended up with a fractured arm and a few bruised ribs.

They both had bruises on their faces from getting hit.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

Levi's father had publicly yelled at Farlan's parents about their "fucking cock-loving" son. It got out that Farlan was gay. Farlan hadn't been back at school for more than two days. Two _days_ and he was jumped in the hallway.

Levi remembered.

Levi remembered hurrying with Isabel to meet up with Farlan after class so that they could provide some sort of protection for him. The teachers weren't going to do jack shit about the bullying.

He remembered seeing _something_ come down the stairs fast and hard. Realized that that something was _Farlan_ when he landed right in front of them.

There was blood spreading from the back of his head. His eyes were staring at nothing.

Isabel screamed.

Levi didn't remember much more after that.

Apparently he had gone berserk. He nearly killed one of them.

Levi wasn't even sure he knew who anymore. 

Levi ended up in a Juvenile detention in the city. None of _them_ had. None of them had because no one knew who "accidentally" pushed Farlan down the stairs.

Isabel committed suicide.

She did it while Levi was incarcerated. She did it during the time that he couldn't be there to support her. Isabel had mailed him a note that he received at the same time he got the news of her death. She had blamed herself. Said that it was all her idea.

Levi was too much of a coward to follow her.

Levi ran away instead.

Levi ended up staying in the city homeless for a while. He did a lot of terrible things with a lot of terrible people.

He grew sick of himself. So sick of himself that he ended up sitting in a church for three days straight praying to _anything_ to just make it _stop_.

That was when _he_ found him.

He was sweet and kind and told him nice things. Levi had been sixteen.

He was with Kaney for five years.

With him because he had nowhere else to go. Kaney knew what Levi wanted to hear and he used that to get what he wanted out of Levi. He had pushed Levi into sex that he was not ready for. Hit Levi when he was angry, and said horrible, terrible things. Part of Levi liked it. And that is why he stayed.

It wasn't healthy, but Levi didn't know that at the time.

His father had beat him and his mother.

Kaney had sex with whomever he wanted. Kaney had at least re-enrolled Levi in school. The only good thing that he really did for Levi. Levi had come home more than once to the sounds of Kaney fucking some girl in his bedroom. Levi had his own room. His own room with paper-thin walls that he had to sit in and struggle to finish his homework. Kaney wasn't interested in cuddling after sex. Kaney wasn't interested in Levi's needs or wants.

Levi couldn't Top because of Kaney.

Couldn't Top because all he could think about were the times that he _didn't_ want it and Kaney did it regardless. Levi _never_ wanted to do that to another person. Never wanted to risk someone lying about wanting it to please him. Levi liked it up the ass, bad experiences or no, so he would just continue to do that and he was fine with it. Levi knew that _he_ wasn't lying when he wanted it because he promised that he would never do that again.

He thanked god every day for Hanji and Erwin.

They had seen the bruises, and they got him out. They packed him away in the apartment they were already sharing and for the first time in his life he was _safe_.

Hanji was the one that told him that it was _okay_ to get off on pain, and power play, and humiliation. That he could have that in a safe, healthy, and supportive environment, without being abused. BDSM was the best thing that he had ever been introduced to. There were safe words, and support structures, and it was all _play_. They were scenes and episodes. Encounters that had rules and structure. Levi _loved_ the loss of control because it was safe, because it was temporary. Consent was a big deal in BDSM and he appreciated that.

With Hanji and Erwin's support he also learned that it _wasn't his fault_.

God may have been a little late in answering his prayer, but that didn't mean that he was going to be an ungrateful little shit for what he _has_ been given.

At least he still had all of him limbs.

 

* * *

 

Levi had a strange mix of apprehension and excitement boiling in his stomach all day.  Before hanging up, they had solidified the plans for their first encounter. Levi was to arrive at Eren's house at six o'clock. Eren was going to fix dinner for the two of them and they were going to formally discuss some of the finer rules and details. Then they would play for a bit before Levi left.

Levi had liked the phone sex, and was looking forward to some more physical kinds of play.

He wondered what Eren had in mind, what type of Dom Eren was, what kind of body hide behind Eren's suit, and if Eren would like what he saw under Levi's. Physical attraction wasn't necessary in BDSM but it didn't hurt. Mikasa was a lesbian and had certainly not found Levi at all appealing. Levi didn't think that he was very physically appealing, himself. He was short, his face was too angular, his eyes were too narrow and always had deep shadows under them, and he had several noticeable scars. He wasn't like Eren.

Eren was naturally attractive in an almost boyish sort of way. His eyes were wide and they sparkled in an aquamarine, burning with passion, especially when he was angry. He was lean, bordering on lanky, and the line that his neck made from his ear to his shoulder was surprisingly elegant and aesthetically pleasing. What Levi didn't know is if he was muscular or not. A suit could hide a lot.  

All through-out the day Levi kept stealing glances at Eren while he worked. Eren either didn't notice or was doing a better job at ignoring the situation then Levi himself.

Finally Levi had to leave and used the excuse of looking in on his employee's to get away to the next room.

Stepping out of the office Levi did a once over of the work space directly outside his office. These were the accountants and paper pushers that worked directly under him. They were all a little odd with very different personalities and quirks. He looked in on Petra first.

Petra smiled sweetly at him when he went over to see what she was working on. Petra was the main liaison between the Public Relations division and his department. Petra did all of the bargaining for marketing and advertising. If anyone could cut them a deal on the price of a commercial Petra could. She might look like a sweet, innocent, and naive young women, but she was every bit the frugal shark that Levi himself was when it came to money. Petra had natural charm and she used it to her advantage in an almost scary way. She could talk her way out of paying full price on pretty much anything. Most people didn't even realize that they had been manipulated until well after the papers were signed. Petra was actually very nice (unless she was angry in which even Levi had been known to flinch out of the room) so her ruthlessness was surprising if you didn't know it was there.

He looked in on Erd next. Erd had worked in Levi's office the longest out of all of them. Erd dealt mostly with payroll. Erd was mostly laid back and didn't actually talk that much. Erd was straightforward when he did speak and found quality of work much more important than quantity. Levi usually left Erd in charge of the office when he was on business as Erd rarely ever made mistakes.

Gunter was by far the most focused out of the group. Gunter dealt with the stocks and exchanges. Gunter was rational and interested in the why's rather than the what's. That was what made him so good with the stocks. He was ridiculously good at reading the market and predicting the dips and curves that it made.

Then the was Aurou. Aurou had a habit of trying to imitate Levi and failing. Aurou worked tracking the inflow and outflow of revenue. Aurou's job was actually in part to help ease Levi's own work flow as Levi did the budgeting for the entire company and it was Aurou's work that most directly influenced his own. Aurou had a habit of biting is tongue when he talked which was why there was an impressive number of blood stains all across his entire work station. Levi himself had tried once to get them out and failed. Levi was tempted to burn the entire station and get a new one but he had a feeling that would be a waste of company resources. Aurou was the only one that touched any of the stuff, and Bleach was used for every instance of bleeding, so the stain was nothing more than that: a stain.

After he had looked in on all of his employee's, Levi then went to take lunch. Neither Erwin nor Hanji were actually available that day, both in lunch meetings of their own, so Levi did the uncharacteristic thing and went to get lunch on his own. He took his laptop with him so that he might be able to get some work done.

However, when he sat down in the nearby cafe to eat a quick bagel sandwich and drink tea, instead of going over his charts and reports, he instead found himself on facebook. He had a public Facebook page that one of Erwin's little underlings updated once in a while for publicity, but he didn't really use it himself. He _did_ have a tumblr account and he _did_ use it, but even Hanji and Erwin didn't know about that. Mikasa and Annie were the only followers he had that he knew in real life. He tended to post a ton of NSFW things. It would be really bad if the public knew about his tumblr.

On facebook he could look up personal information about certain secretaries who were also into BDSM and other kinky shit.

Eren's profile and page were all very modest. There were plenty of pictures with Mikasa and a blonde kid that Levi vaguely remembered the name of... Herman Arlert? (Or something to that effect) who would occasionally do research proposals and try and weasel more of the budget towards it. Kid was actually pretty good at that whole "manipulation" thing and usually succeeded. Levi wondered if he and Petra had ever been introduced and _if_  they ended up together, would they end up ruling the world by being cute, manipulative little shits? Arlert was as pretty as Petra and that was saying something, and they both knew how to get what they wanted. However Arlert was easy to intimidate and so he never tried for anything too outlandish. He was also very pragmatic and never asked for anything he didn't think was completely necessary.

Levi scrolled though Eren's statuses looking for anything that might involve himself. He found one within the last month that mentioned "his boss."

"Nearly died today. It's a good thing that my boss is so solid because I totally crashed into him when I nearly fell down a million flights of stairs. God I hope the elevator gets fixed soon."

Levi remembered that. It _had_ been annoying to walk up and down all those stairs, and he remembered that Eren _had_ crashed into him. Levi had thought that he had not been watching where he was going. Levi had paused on the stairs to check a text. Levi had no idea that Eren was falling down the stairs when he hit him. Levi hated stairs as it was. He did not like the idea that Eren had almost gotten himself seriously hurt or killed. God that was scary. He quickly went on to look at his timeline. It looked like Eren hadn't officially dated anyone since high school. Some cute freckled boy named Marco.

After finally shutting his laptop and holding back a blush from realizing that he had just totally been a creep, he ordered a second cup of coffee and hurried back to work.

Eren was eating his own lunch at his desk, something that he had probably made himself. He dropped the coffee off at Eren's desk which Eren took without question as usual. He had stopped bothering to thank Levi needlessly for picking Eren up something when he was out.

After work finally was over, Levi had an hour to kill before heading over to Eren's. Eren had texted him the street address and he lived in the area, easily within walking distance of the office building. Levi decided that he would go for a walk.

He ended up at the local park sitting on a park bench. He liked to people watch and the park was the best place to do that.

Levi saw many couples in all sorts of walks of life. Teens, newly-weds, elderly. He saw women with jogging strollers, and a couple local street performers heading from one side of the park to the other.

Most of all Levi liked to watch the kids.

Levi, despite anything he ever said, really loved children, and that wasn't just because he was taller than them.

Children were innocent and fragile, and yet they were so hardy. Levi didn't think he could ever have a child of his own. He didn't think that he would make a good father. He was too scared of messing up. To scared of turning into his own father.

Levi sighed, the park was starting to get depressing.

Levi looked at his watch and was pleased to note that he could now leave and make it to Eren's on time if he walked slowly, so he got up and made his way towards the apartment.

The apartment complex was older, built probably in the 1920s and had been remodeled to include modern comforts. Eren was on the third floor. Levi took a deep breath before knocking firmly three times and letting go of it.

Immediately he heard the shout of "Coming!" muffled by the door and probably a room. The door opened and there was Eren. He had taken off his suit jacket and had removed his tie. Eren smiled and stepped aside. "Come on in and make yourself at home!"

Levi did so looking around at the apartment. It was a nice place. Levi had been right about the remodeling, he didn't think the layout was original to the complex. It was too open. The Living room and the dining room were the same room delineated by the linoleum that stretched into the kitchen.

There was a hallway that looked like it led to the bathroom and the bedrooms. Eren hurried around him and was back in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it smelled great. Levi took off his own suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. After a moment of consideration he also removed his tie. This was a casual meeting after all.

Levi moved into the kitchen area. "Is there anything  I can do to help?" Levi asked hoping to find something to do to make himself feel less awkward.

"Nah, it's basically done. Just gotta put it on the plates. Take a seat. I'll be there in a sec!" Eren said pulling down some serving dishes.

Levi did as he was told sitting down. There was a notebook by one of the plates so he sat at the opposite. If Eren wanted him to open the notebook he would have said something or given it to him. He was a little curious about it.

Eren set the food on the table. Some sort of pasta with salad. Eren sat down. "Well dig in," Eren said pleasantly taking the salad and serving himself. Levi did as well.

Eren was a good cook.

"So," Eren started flipping open the notebook. Levi could make out only one thing written on the top page _Levi_. The rest was just scribbles and notes. "I took the liberty to write down what you told me last night. I like to keep a notebook with things like rules, preferences, and ideas when I take on a sub."

"That is very organized of you," Levi stated.

"Well I am a secretary. Anyway, I want to talk to you about various things. So let's start by establishing safe-words. I tend to like the traffic lights."

"So Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green is said when we can start again?" Levi asked.

"Pretty much. Does that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you have any allergies to anything? Food or products or the like?"

"No."

"Triggers? Things that you will not do?"

"I- I don't Penetrate."

"How so? Do you mean you just don't want to perform vaginal or anal penetration, or does it also include receiving head?"

"I can receive head just fine. I just can't stick it up someone's ass or pussy."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"I'm a germ-a-phobe."

"That is actually something I already knew. I washed the sheets. They are fresh, so you don't have to worry about that. I also vacuumed the furniture." Levi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had forgotten to mention it last night and he had been starting to worry about it.

"Are you open to the idea of anal sex in the future?"

"Yes."

"Good." Eren let a smile slide across his face that was sly, bordering on smirk. Levi could see why Eren was a Dom.

"So this is just for my own reference and to satisfy my own curiosity so it doesn't really matter and you don't have to answer, but are you gay? I know you were with Mikasa before so I doubt it was about the sex."

"I am bi. I don't really give a shit about gender really."

"That gives me an idea for some play then," Eren said turning to another page half way through. It already had things written on it, but he just added some more.

"Oh?"

"You'll find that out at a later date if this works."

"O-okay." Levi was now a little nervous. All of this structure and questioning. The fact that Eren was taking detailed notes. All of this pointed towards the type of considerate Dom that he really wanted. he didn't really _want_ this not to work. Levi felt really safe with all of these measures and structures. Levi loved structure.  

They talked for a while, talking about kinks and boundaries. Levi was _especially_ interested in Eren's biting kink.

And then, the meal was finished, the dishes were washed, and Eren closed his notebook.

Levi was now nervous again, but Eren just smiled at him with the sly sort of smirk and took his hand and began to lead him gently toward the bedroom.

Once there Levi was pushed in front of Eren facing the bed and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi. Eren's leaned in and gently nipped Levi's Earlobe, causing Levi's breath to hitch.

"What you're gonna do," Eren whispered in Levi's ear, hot breath ghosting on the side of his face, voice dropping an octave. Eren's seductive voice better in person. "Is strip down, and lay face down on the bed like a good little boy. You're not gonna move, not gonna make any noise, and you're not going to _rut_. You won't do anything until I tell you to. Got it?"

Levi nodded.

"If you're a good little boy, you'll get a treat." With that, Eren pushed gently on Levi's lower back pushing him toward the bed.

Levi kept his back turned as he undressed, mostly because he was afraid of what Eren might think. He left his underwear on, as that had been a part of the rules.

He lay down carefully on his front. He wasn't sure what to do with his arms, so he bent them and rested his hands on either side of his head. He turned his face to the side and his eyes widened because he realized that Eren's closet doors were _mirrors_ and if he stayed like this he was going to watch- he was about to turn his head to the other side when Eren said, "now don't you move." Levi stayed still.

He could see Eren undressing in the mirror. Saw him peel away his shirt, and slip out of his pants. His eyes met Levi's in the mirror for a moment and he smirked. Eren had a great body. He _was_ lanky, but his muscles were there, not overly obvious. They were fluid and the veins on his forearms suggested definition.

Levi watched him move towards the bed and almost jumped when he felt the weight on the bed shift. Levi hadn't really connected the Eren in the mirror with the real Eren in the room.

Levi had to close his eyes.

He hoped that wasn't against the rules.

He felt Eren's fingers running from the base of his neck down to the tail of his spine. Eren's fingers traced patterns and they were light and fluttery. Levi didn't feel like he was being groped, even when those hands gently went over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. down to his ankles and back up and over his ass.

He felt the bed shift and felt Eren straddle in thighs. The fingers continued their dance and then gentle fluttery kisses joined in. Levi liked the attention he was getting, but he wasn't really sure how this was-

And then Eren _bit_ him. _Hard._ Right above his shoulder blade and it took all of Levi's will power not to jump, not to gasp, and not to _move._ His eyes did shoot open and his eyes met Eren's in the mirror instantly as he was soothing the bite with his tongue, and Levi was hard against the bed, because Eren fucking _knew_ that he would look and he was putting on a fucking _show_ and Levi _loved it_.

Eren went back to the light and fluttery kisses and touches all while keeping eye contact through the mirror. Levi was ready for the next bite. It felt so sharp and hard and good. Levi really wanted to move his hips down into the bed but he didn't. He could feel Eren's own arousal against his ass.

Levi watched as Eren bent over him, put his mouth right next to his ear, all while keeping eye contact.

"Turn your head the other way." Eren _commanded_. Levi obeyed.

Now Levi faced the wall and no sooner was he settled again that Eren bit him, catching him guard.

The bites were random and impossible to predict Levi never knew when a gentle kiss was going to turn into a bite, never knew when light, gliding touches were going to become nails in his skin.

Eren began grinding his cock against his ass and was careful not to push Levi into the mattress to give friction to Levi's own aching hard-on. Levi wanted to move, wanted to moan like a two-dollar whore, wanted to _anything._ But he stayed, and it was probably only his age and experience that allowed him to have enough self-control to stay _still_.

Levi didn't think he was going to make it. The urge to rut was so goddamn strong, and Levi was now unable to keep his breathing even as his breath hitched with any particularly good bite.

It was at that moment when Eren was suddenly taking his weight off of him, withdrawing his teeth and pulling at his shoulders. "Turn over," Eren demanded helping Levi along as he struggled to oblige.

Eren held his wrists down as he began to bite Levi's shoulders and chest. He began to talk punctuating every other word with a bite. "You will. Get. On Top. And. Rut on. _ME_. Until you. _cum_." Then Eren was off of Levi and He was pulling Levi up and on top of his lap and Levi began to dry hump him, angling his hips so he could grind his cock against Eren's. Eren leaned up and against Levi's collar bone, "I changed my mind. I want to hear all the pretty little sounds you make, bitch." He punctuated the statement with a bite that caused Levi to grind down harder gasping and then groaning because this felt good.

Eren's hips jerked up to meet his, and it wasn't too much longer before Levi was cumming in his own boxers, his vision going white and he wasn't even aware of the noises coming out of this throat. He vaguely felt Eren tense up before he followed, letting out a groan from the back of his throat. Levi collapsed forward onto Eren, and rested his chin on Eren's shoulder.

He felt Eren shifting, and he was certain that he was going to push Levi off of him, but instead Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, stroking his now sweaty back with pleasantly firm caresses. "Okay?" Eren muttered.

"Yeah." It was more than okay.

Levi thought that this was going to be the extent of the aftercare, since the play hadn't been particularly intense or hard, but then Levi's face was being shifted, and then Eren was gently, chastely, kissing his lips. Levi hummed happily as one of Eren's hands abandoned his back in favor of running through his hair.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and embracing. It was nice.

Eventually Levi's soggy boxers got to him once the high of orgasm dropped out, and he had to get up... _try_ and clean himself up. He wrinkled his nose at the mess.

Eren laughed sweetly and got up. "Relax, I had this basic idea planned out. I went bought some new boxers. I'll go get them, they are in the drier."

After Levi and Eren both got dressed, Eren saw Levi to the door.

"So. Do you want to meet up again?" Eren asked, leaning on the frame.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Levi responded.

Eren smiled again in that boyish way of his. Completely at odds from the commanding tone he use in bed.

"How about I text you with some possible meet up times? You said as long as we use only our personal cell phones and pretend we aren't actually texting each other, you don't mind text while at work right?"

"I think that is fine. And that sounds great brat."

Eren laughed again. "Brat? Really? Well whatever floats your boat I guess, old man. I'll see you tomorrow."

Levi smiled a little as well. "Yeah."            

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my snk tumblr Blog http://aieika.tumblr.com/


End file.
